The Elric Wizards
by suzukipot
Summary: Albus Dumbledore hires Edward and Alphonse to guard Hogwarts. Takes place during Harry's first year and the first manga of FMA. Rated T for Ed's usual pottymouth and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Ed sighed. "Al,you ever wonder how we get into these messes?" He leaned against a column and looked at his brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...we are in a school,looking after a bunch of kids when we could be looking after the Phillosephors Stone."

"I think it's a nice break. Besides the headmaster did trust us to help look after this place."

" I guess but... something doen't seem right. I mean...why would Albus just pick us? Out of everyone on that train..."

" Well we are pretty famous."

"Let's just keep on the lookout."

Al nodded. " Ok. I think Mierva wanted to see us."

"Let's go back in and see what she wants then."

Ed and Al walked back inside.

The started to walk up the multiple staircases.

"Woah!"

One of them started moving.

"Brother!" Al quickly grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him up.

Ed panted. "What the hell is wrong with this place," he raged.

" Remember Ed. The people here are alchemists too."

" Don't they call themselves... wizards? Or something stupid like that?"

They reached Professor Mcgonagall's office. Ed opened the door. Professor Mcgonagall looked over at the two.

"Oh good. You two are here. Please...sit down."

Ed and Al sat down. Minerva sat at her desk. She had an almost grim look on her face.

"I know that the headmaster assigned you two to guard our school but I find that, with your...condition," she glanced at Ed's arm.

" You know about my automail? And Al's armor," Ed asked, with a slight shocked look.

"Albus told me. He could tell. The way you walked. How you cover your arm with a glove. He also told me...how you two got this way," Minerva peered at the two over her spectacles. " You know that is considered very dark magic in our world."

" It's forbidden in alchemy."

Minerva heard a commotion outside. She looked out the window.

"Is something wrong?"

" Oh no. Just someone on his broom."

Ed and Al stood up and looked outside. They saw two people speeding around on flying broomsticks. The one raven haired boy looked like he was chasing after something that the white haired boy was clutching. He stopped,yelled something,and threw a small round ball at the window.

The other boy rushed at the window and caught it. There was cheering from the others below.

" What was that," Ed asked,thoroughly confused.

" That was impressive," Minerva said. "Excuse me." She walked out of her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Uh...sorry for not updating for awhile I know a lot of people were requesting this story. I tried to make the chapters longer,as per request.

"What do you think Minerva went to do," Al asked,looking over at Ed.

Ed shrugged. "I dunno."

Al looked back out the window. "He looked like he was flying pretty good. I hope he doesn't get in trouble." They walked back to their room.

Dumbledore had set up living arrangements for the two. They shared an average sized closet space and given whatever they requested. They ate with the other teachers. Ed was intently reading a book on alchemy from the forbidden reading section of the school library.

Al sat on his bed with his arms resting on his chest. He looked over at Ed."Shouldn't we be patroling the hallways?"

Ed's reaction was delayed. "Yeah I guess so," he said with mild intrest.

"Brother,we're supposed to be guarding this school. Remember?"

Ed took a sip of Pumpkin Juice,sat the book down, laid so that he was still on the page and looked at Al. "We're also supposed to be looking for the Phillosephor's Stone."

There was a slight rusling outside. Al sat up. "Brother...did you hear that?"

"Yeah...sounds like some kid's wondering around."

They stood up and peeked out the door. They saw Harry,Hermione and Ron just standing there. It looked like they were waiting for someone.

"What're they doing?"

"I'm not sure."

Slowly they made their way out of their room and looked at them.

"Hey! You three."

The three looked in Ed and Al's way and hurrily ran off. Ed and Al tried to make a silent chase after them. They ran through the first floor,up the second floor and kept going until-

"Wait," Al said,sticking his hand out to block Ed.

"What? Why?"

"Don't you remember what Albus said when we came here? Don't go up on the third floor. It's not safe there."

"Then let's go get those kids before we get blamed for them getting mauled!"

It was then that Harry,Ron and Hermione rushed past Ed and Al to go back to the Gryffindor room.

"I guess...they were scared."

Ed sighed and hung his head. "Al...let's just go back to bed."

Halloween had come. Ed,Al and all of the Hogwarts staff,along with students were enjoying a nice festive meal.

"This food they gots pretty good," Ed said in a happy tone, gobbling food and drinking Pumpkin Juice.

Harry and Ron stared up at Ed and Al.

"So Dumbledoore has them...guarding the place? Why does he need them?"

Ron looked up at the two and then back at Harry. " There's something not right with them. I mean...why is that one in a suit of amour all the time? And look!

He's not even eating." He pointed at Al,who was poilitely sitting in his seat and looking around the room.

Suddenly, Professor Quirrel burst through the doors and ran up the walkway. He panted.

"Troll. In the dungeons." He fainted and dropped to the floor.

Ed and Al stood. The teachers calmed the students down and tried escorting them to their houses.

"Ron! Hermione doesn't know about the troll." They broke away from the crowd and ran towards the girls bathroom.

Ed and Al made their way down a corridor. They saw the troll make a left.

"Al! Over there." Both of them ran towards where the troll was headed.

It ran into the girls bathroom. Quickly they made their way in. Hermione was crouched,hiding,while Harry and Ron had their wands raised.

"Stand back," Ed ordered, putting his hands together. The automail under his shirt ripped through as it transformed into a blade.

"Woah," Ron said,barely audible.

"His arm...it's a machiene!" Hermione's eyes were wide as she watched Ed suddenly sprint at the troll.

Al started to quickly draw a transmutation circle. Ed slashed at the troll's arms and legs. It started to bleed slowly but heavily.

"Perfect," Ed smirked, as the troll let its head down and showed its neck. Ed charged the troll and stuck his blade in a vein. He pulled out quickly. The troll stood for a few seconds and then fell against the sinks. The loud rumble echoed throughout the building and Ed almost lost his footing.

The blade went back to being just a piece of metal as the teachers rushed in. Ed and Al turned to face them.

"My word...what happened here?"

"Minerva...we saw these kids run back here for their friend. We followed them and fought off this...troll."

The staff's eyes gazed over at the dead troll.

"Well...I think that's enough excitment for tonight. You three," Mcconagoll's voice was turned stern. "Go back to your dormitory. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Quickly,Ron,Harry and Hermione went back to the dorm.

The teachers started to walk back to their own rooms.

"Excuse me," Al said,tapping on Snape's shoulder. "But who are those kids? They seem to get into trouble a lot."

"Well... while I'm not surprised some one of your...likes would not know I would have thought that Albus would have explained to you two that those three are Hermione Granger,Ronald Weasley and...Harry Potter."

"Yeah? What about 'em," Ed questioned.

"Potter is somewhat famous in the Wizarding World. He survived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was just a child."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Al said,rubbing his chin. " The wizard Albus mentioned something about him being the darkest wizard to have ever existed..."

"Oh yeah," Ed said, snapping his fingers. "Voldemort."

Snape gave a small but noticable cringe. "Yes...and now that it is sunrise I shall head back to my classroom." Snape abruptly turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: A bit short but the next chapter will be longer.

The next morning, Ed and Al made their way towards the Quidditch stadium.

"There has to be some way that they're flying on brooms," Ed said,scratching his head with his pen.

"They say it's magic."

Ed shook his head. "Magic isn't real Al. It has to be some form of alchemy making them suspend in the air for that long..."

Al sighed as they took their seats next to Lee Jordan and Professor Mcgonagall.

"Hello boys," Mcgonagall greeted.

"Hello Minerva," Al said politely.

"Last night certainly was eventful."

"What that troll? Pfft. We've seen worse." Ed put his feet up.

Minerva scowled. "Edward unless you want to lose your feet I suggest you put them down."

It was then that a chaser soared past them. Ed almost fell over. Lee gave a little chuckle. Minerva looked over at him.

Ed stared at the players warming up. "So...what's the point of this game?"

"What's the point? The point is that it's bloody brilliant!"

"Jordan! Well Quidditch is popular in our world. You see, there are three chasers. They throw the quaffle,that ball over there,into the goal to score.

The person defending the goals are the keepers."

Ed paid intent attention.

" The people with the bats," she pointed at Fred and George," try to hit the bludgers towards the opponent. Then there's the seeker."

"What do they do?"

"The seeker is the most important part of the match. The catch the golden snitch."

A"Golden snitch?"

"A small,round flying gold ball that the seeker must catch. The match doesn't end until they do."

Ed nodded. "I think I get it now."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins landed on the ground.

"Now I want a good clean match. I'll be watching you. _All _of you." Madam Hooch's eyes drifted towards Terence Higg's before she threw the quaffle in the air and blew her whistle.

The chasers immediately took off in pursuit for possession of the quafle. Harry kept to the sidelines,watching for the golden snitch.

"And that's ten points for Gryffindor," Lee announced. Harry smiled and kept looking for the snitch.

"Woah..." Ed leaned forward,watching intently. "This is pretty...cool!"

Minerva nodded. "Yes I figured the high pace of Quidditch would catch you fancy."

Ed glared. "You sayin' I have a short attention span?"

Minerva smirked. "Perhaps."

Al snickered. Ed gave a low growl and directed his attention back towards the game.

The game progressed. Gryffindor had fivety points while Slytherin only had thirty. Ed was on the edge of his seat. Harry was still scowering the sky.

He gasped. There it was. Towards the ground. Harry could see the faint golden glow.

He dashed downwards.

"It looks like the golden snitch has been spotted!"

Higgs rushed towards the snitch too. It was then that Harry's broom gave a wild jerk.

"Did you see that?"

Harry's broom jerked again. He couldn't move to get the snitch.

"Minerva...what's happening to his broom?" Ed looked out in the audience. He saw Snape muttering something. "Al! Look at that Snape guy.

It looks like he's doing something to make Harry's broom not work."

"Should we do something?"

Ed looked back up. It looked like Harry was about to fall off.

"Yeah," Ed said urgently,starting to stand. As they did Snape's robes caught on fire. He quickly started to stomp them out.

Ed looked around. "What was that?"

"It looks like someone beat us to the punch." Al looked back up as Harry regained control of his broom and immediately soared at lightning speed towards the snitch,leaned in,almost standing, and-

"He's done it! Harry Potter has caught the golden snitch! Gryffindor wins!" The crowd jumped up in excitement. Ed and Al cheered as the players landed on the ground. The Gryffindor's patted Harry on the back and congratulated him.

The audience slowly disperted. Ed was smiling. Al looked at him. "Did you like that brother?"

Ed shrugged. "Yeah it was pretty cool." They walked back to the courtyard.

Months passed. Light blankets of snow covered the school as winter started to approach. Ed and Al were antsy.

"Dumbledoore!"

Dumbledoore looked up. "Hello boys."

Ed looked mad.

"Brother...please calm down," Al tried to reason with Ed.

Ed slamed his palms against Dumbledoore's desk. "What are you playing at? We've been here for months."

"I'm aware of that. Edward we never set a clear time period of how long I would need you at this school."

Ed scowled. "Me and my brother need to go. We have something that needs to be done."

"Like looking for the Phillosephor's Stone?" Dumbledoore peered at Ed through his half-moon spectacles.

Ed recoiled. "How did you..."

"Roy Mustang is a very intelligent man Edward."

"Hmph. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone. If the State Military finds out-"

" You will not have to worry about me telling anyone," Dumbledoore shook his head. "I have no interest in getting you or your brother in trouble. However I only have one question for you two."

Ed and Al looked at Dumbledoore attentively.

"Why did you do it? Human transmutation is illegal,not to mention immoral."

Al looked balled up his hand into a fist and bit his lip.

"You...wouldn't understand..."

Dumbledoore looked at them. It looked like pain,anguish were in his eyes. "Oh I think I could."

Ed gulped. "You've lost..."

"My sister. Also my father and mother."

Ed looked like he was on the verge of tears. " We wanted her back...but we were stupid." Ed took off his gloves to show his right arm.

Dumbledoore sighed. " I shall give you more researching material. Until then you two should rest."

Ed nodded and turned around to leave.

"Thank you Albus," Al bowed politely and followed Ed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas season had come. Ed was getting impatient but Al kept reminding him to relax. Ed couldn't get what Dumbledore had said to him out of his head either. Not only had he lost his mother but his sister and father.

Ed sighed and set his book on the Philosopher's Stone down. "I read all the books this awful library has."

"Read this then brother," Al said,handing Ed a book entitled _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them._

Ed looked at the cover. "Hmph. OK then." Ed started to read about Threstles.

Ed got a bit bored about fifteen minutes later. "Want to go patrol the halls?"

"No. Go yourself. I'll stay here."

Ed shrugged,stood up and walked outside their room. He wondered the halls,looking for any students who were sneaking around late at night. He didn't see anyone but he could almost swear he heard someone around here... He kept looking until he saw a room.

It was off the end of a hall. There was a mirror there. Ed stared at it. Suddenly a head popped up. Ed almost jumped a foot in the air when he saw the floating head but then it uncovered himself and his whole body appeared.

It was Harry. He was staring at the mirror.

'Whats he looking at' Ed thought. All Harry did was stare at the mirror. Ed wasn't sure if he should walk up behind him or just wait. after a while Ed went back to his room.

"Anything interesting," Al asked.

"No...but Al come with me on patrol tomorrow. There's something I want you to see."

So the next night Ed and Al silently made their way to the mirror. Ed approached it and after a moment he gave a small gasp. "Al..."

"What?"

Al walked and stood next to Ed. Ed was touching the mirror,his eyes were wide.

"Brother? Brother is something wrong?" Al looked at the mirror and saw...himself. But it was his original body. He was standing next to Ed in the reflection and he looked normal too. No automail or anything.

What Ed saw was only slightly different. He was standing next to Al and Al was next to their mom. Her warm smile brought back so many memories. "...Mom?"

She only smiled. Ed looked behind himself but saw nothing. Just the room. "What is this..." He looked at the inscription that said _'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on_ woshi.'

It didn't take Ed long to figure it out. "Hearts desire? What the hell..."

"I see you two have found the Mirror Of Erised?"

Ed quickly turned around. It was Dumbledore.

"A man can go insane looking at this mirror."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...it shows what you want. What you want more than anything else in the world."

Ed looked away. "Well it doesn't lie."

" Some magical items do not lie Edward. Others do."

"Pfft. Magic. I still don't believe in all that malarkey."

"While alchemy is a noble art so is magic. Please do not disregard it so easily."

Ed said nothing. Dumbledore went to the mirror and put a tarp over it. "Luckily this mirror will be moved out by tomorrow." Dumbledore started to walk out of the room.

"Hey Albus," Ed said.

"Yes Edward?"

"What do you see when you look in the mirror? I see my mom...and me and my brother."

"I see...a pair of wool socks."

"Socks?"

"Yes Edward. Socks." And with that Dumbledoore left.

A few weeks passed by smoothly. Ed and Al continued their normal routine, catching a few troublemakers when they were doing something wrong. However Dumbledore,feeling that the brothers hadn't really 'gotton the feel of the school or what t was about',also ordered the brothers to go to various classes,just to sit and watch. While Ed could handle most of this,he couldn't stand being in Snape's class (or even his presence.)

"Something's not right with him," Ed said,shaking his head. "I mean,you see the way he treats his students? It's like he's another version of Roy."

"He seems to like the Slytherins," Ed replied.

"No wonder. They're all about as bitter as each other."

"Um,Ed-"

"And have you seen that grease ball on his head-"

"Mr. Elric."

Ed jumped and looked behind him,startled,and saw Snape.

Snape was standing behind them. He had an icy stare that bore into Ed's eyes.

" While your commentary may be appreciated with the headmaster I do not like it."

"Uh...I'm sorry Professor Snape."

"I doubt it. Be careful what you say Mr. Elric. At this school not even you're thoughts are safe." Snape turned to walk away.

_'Man what a hook nosed freak.'_

Snape cringed and said,with his back still turned towards Ed and Al,

"You can be angry all you want Mr. Elric. And you're right to fear me. I'm your superior."

"How'd you know-"

"Legilimency. You're mind in particular is quite easy to pick apart. Determined to find the Philosophers Stone to restore you and your brother, the conflicting emotions you're experiencing every moment you stay at this school and your crush with a certain Rockbe-" Snape turned towards them again.

"Stop! Just stop!" Ed held his head and closed his eyes.

_'Get out of my mind!'_

"Very well." There was just the smallest hint of sadness in Snape's eyes as he looked at Al. "If only your brother's mind was that easy to look into."

"What do you mean," Al asked.

"I do not like when you play dumb with me. You know you are only a soul inside a piece of armor."

"H-he's not just that," Ed muttered.

Snape scoffed. " That is all he is. At least now. Think about it.

You binded his soul to armor. He may be able to think and speak but he cannot truely feel."

Tension grew thick as the silence of Snape's words hung in the air.

Ed balled his hand into a fist. Al put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Ed...he's right."

"What? No he's not Al. You're not just some soul-"

"Ed. Please. Let's just go back to our room."

Ed begrudgingly nodded. "OK."

They slowly trudged away from Snape,whose lips began to curl in some sort of smile. "Oh. And don't forget I'll be coaching the next Quidditch match."

"Great," Ed sighed.

**Author's Note:Yes I did incorporate some spells from Half-Blood Prince,mostly for development on how Ed and Al feel about Snape (and how it'll end come into effect in the end)**


End file.
